Rockstars Are Also Fanboys
by Mychelle in a Wonderland
Summary: Brian Slade, famoso compositor e rockstar, também teve seus dias de fanboy. Ficlet, oneshot. Humor. Brian/Mandy mais amizade do que romance , e Curt/Brian apenas na imaginação do Brian . T por alguns palavrões.


**I know I used to pass some Velvet fics for English, but all my beta readers became busy, and I don't trust enough in my English to post it without a work of a beta. But, if you are/if you know someone to can do the work of beta reader in this fiction, introduce yourself, I'm willing to pass it to English and publish.**

**(Eu sei que eu costumava passar algumas fics de Velvet para inglês, mas todas as minhas betas se tornaram ocupadas, e não confio o suficiente no meu inglês para postar sem o trabalho de uma beta. Se você é/conhece alguém que possa fazer o trabalho de beta reader, apresente-se, estou disposta a passar a fic para inglês.).**

**Disclaimer**: O filme Velvet Goldmine pertence a Todd Haynes e uma série de outras pessoas, nas quais eu não estou inclusa. Essa história foi feita somente para diversão, e não ganho nada por ela.

**Classificação**: T, apenas por alguns palavrões.

**Ship:**Brian/Mandy (mas é mais amizade do que romance), e Curt/Brian (apenas na imaginação do Brian).

**Gênero**: Humor

**Capítulos**: 1, finalizada.

**Sinopse**: Brian Slade, famoso compositor e rockstar, também teve seus dias de fanboy.

**N.A.¹:** só uma pequena ideia que tive esses dias, e precisei escrever. Ouvi The Stooges e a trilha sonora de Velvet Goldmine enquanto escrevia. Todos os erros de gramática e/ou digitação são meus, estou sem beta, e se sintam livres para me avisar destes. Enjoy! :]

**X_X_X**

**Rockstars Are Also Fanboys**

_Por Mychelle in a Wonderland_

**X_X_X**

'_Ooh, I been dirt and I don't care, 'cause I'm burning inside! I'm just a yearning inside and I'm the fire o' life!'_

Mandy Slade entrou em sua casa tapando os ouvidos, não porque achara a música que estava tocando ruim, mas porque estava tentando amenizar o som ensurdecedor em que esta estava sendo tocada.

"Brian, o que diabos..." – Mandy começou, e parou quando viu seu marido vindo em sua direção e abaixando o som, para seu alívio.

"Mandy, você chegou cedo!" – ele deu a Mandy um beijo delicado nos lábios, fazendo com que o cabelo comprido de Brian tocasse de leve no queixo dela.

"Cheguei, mas... Brian, o que era isso?" - Mandy disse, arqueando suas sobrancelhas.

"Isso o que?" – Brian perguntou, com uma falsa expressão inocente, mas Mandy não se deixou enganar:

"Essa música, oras! Você nunca foi de escutar música como um garotinho rebelde, tentando enlouquecer os vizinhos."

Brian deu uma risada sem graça, antes de responder:

"Você se lembra do show que eu fiz semana passada, que no fim, saiu monstruosamente errado?"

"É claro querido, mas o que isso tem a ver?" – Mandy respondeu, sem fazer a conexão.

"Você lembra-se do cantor que se apresentou logo após a minha apresentação acabar?" – perguntou Brian, um sorriso enigmático.

"Curt Wild, vocalista do The Wild Ratz, sim, mas Brian chegue logo ao ponto e..." – Mandy parou, reconhecendo então a voz que estava sendo tocada antes – "Você estava ouvindo ele?"

Brian assentiu com a cabeça. "Sim, depois de enlouquecer o Cecil por alguns dias, eu consegui os álbuns dele. Eles são bem raros, ele tem apenas dois. Mas Mandy, é genial!"

"Entendo o seu entusiasmo, querido..." – disse Mandy, carregando no falso sotaque – "Mas isso ainda não explica porque você estava ouvindo a música nessa altura."

"Oh" – era só a imaginação de Mandy, ou Brian realmente ruborizou um pouquinho? – "Bem, esse tipo de música tem que ser ouvida no máximo volume, Mandy! Você precisa ouvir I Wanna Be Your Dog, ele faz algo fantástico com a voz, e..."

"Você bem que gostaria, não é Brian?" – disse Mandy, um sorriso maldoso.

"Gostaria do que?" – perguntou Brian, confuso.

"Ser o cachorro dele." – Brian apenas lhe respondeu com outro olhar confuso, e Mandy rolou os olhos "Pelo amor de Deus Brian, é óbvio que você está louco por ele!"

"Eu não estou!" – disse Brian, e seu tom defensivo parecia mais com o de uma criança do que a de um homem adulto.

"Você vai negar que você não está pensando em como isso seria, transar com ele, desde o instante em que você viu ele nu naquele palco?" – Mandy perguntou, e sorriu ao ver as bochechas de Brian assumirem um tom rosado. "Eu aposto que você está tendo sonhos dele fodendo você desde aquela noite."

"Bem, eu não estou morto, coração. Ele fez a melhor apresentação que eu vi na vida e mostrou para mim e para uma multidão o pau dele. É claro que eu não pude impedir minha mente de imaginar coisas bastante criativas e sórdidas com ele. Mas esse não é o foco da minha pesquisa." – respondeu Brian, dignamente.

"Pesquisa? É assim que você chama isso agora?" – Brian lhe deu um tapa de leve no braço e a puxou para o outro lado da sala – "Cale essa boca e venha me ajudar com algo útil, Mandy." – disse ele, um sorriso voltando a brincar em seus lábios.

Mandy deixou-se ser puxada por Brian até perto do sofá, mas ele sentou-se no chão, apoiando-se com os joelhos em uma almofada, e puxou Mandy, que se sentou no chão, imitando a sua posição.

"Dê uma olhada nesses desenhos." – Brian disse, lhe empurrando alguns papéis.

Mandy, curiosa, examinou-os. O que ela viu foi uma série de desenhos, com o traço elegante de Brian; desenhos de roupas extravagantes, um demônio azul e uma nave espacial, e, embaixo de todos eles, estava escrito "Maxwell Demon".

"Brian, o que é isso?" – Mandy perguntou, franzindo a testa.

"Isso, meu bem, é o meu novo projeto." – disse Brian, um sorriso enorme nos lábios – "Isso é o novo passo da minha carreira. Ainda tenho muito a planejar, mas esse personagem, Maxwell Demon, vai realmente me ajudar, Mandy."

"Brian, os desenhos são lindos" – disse Mandy, sinceramente – "E eu acho que começo a gostar dessa ideia. Como você teve essa ideia?"

"Eu já estava pensando em fazer algo assim há muito tempo, mas sempre me faltava alguma coisa para concluir essa ideia" – disse Brian – "Mas devo dizer Mandy, Curt Wild me inspirou. Depois de eu escutar as músicas dele por algumas horas, as idéias foram saindo e eu fui desenhando e anotando. E depois de ler algumas entrevistas dele..."

"Entrevistas?" – Mandy interrompeu, e antes que Brian pudesse responder, ela puxou os jornais que estavam perto dele. Brian tentou pegá-los novamente, mas ela não o deixou, e o que viu foi uma série de recortes de jornal de entrevistas e fotos de Curt Wild e sua banda.

Mandy não resistiu: ela desatou a rir.

"Mandy! Eu estou tentando ser sério aqui!" – disse Brian, emburrado.

"Desculpe, querido. Eu entendo e fico feliz que a música dele tenha te inspirado dessa forma, eu realmente acho que essa ideia pode dar certo, mas..." – Mandy se interrompeu, só para apreciar a expressão irritada de Brian.

"Mas o que?" – disse Brian, os braços cruzados na frente do peito, uma sobrancelha inquisitiva.

"Bem, você lembra que eu cheguei a começar uma faculdade, não é?" – Brian assentiu impaciente, e Mandy continuou – "Eu tinha uma colega de quarto, e eu juro que você está parecendo comigo e com ela, quando nós costumávamos colocar pôsters do Rolling Stones nas paredes e cortávamos fotos do Keith Richards e do Mick Jagger nas revistas e jornais para colar em nossos cadernos."

"Vá se foder, Mandy" – disse Brian, irritado; Mandy voltou a rir, e Brian jogou uma almofada na cabeça de Mandy, o que só a fez rir mais, e logo, nem Brian pode impedir seu próprio sorriso de se formar.

"Ria agora, Mandy. Como ainda não sou famoso, tenho o direito de ser um fanboy. Quando eu me tornar o astro desse país, você nunca mais me verá como um fanboy."

"Se você diz, querido." – disse Mandy, os olhos brilhando com divertimento.

**X_X_X**

**ALGUNS ANOS DEPOIS**

**X_X_X**

Mandy estava fazendo o máximo possível para controlar a risada agora que ela e Brian estavam sozinhos; ela achou que estava fazendo um bom trabalho, mas após Brian fuzilá-la com o olhar, ela soube que não era estava tendo tanto sucesso assim.

Mandy lhe deu um sorriso de desculpas, o que só fez Brian bufar. Ela então, não resistiu; ela deu uma risadinha.

"Mandy, cale-se, por favor?" – disse Brian, cansado.

"Desculpe Brian, mas você tem que admitir que foi engraçado." – disse Mandy, se jogando no sofá; ela estava exausta.

"Eu falho em ver o que foi engraçado essa noite." – disse Brian, emburrado, se sentando no sofá ao lado dela.

"Bem, para começar, sua expressão quando você viu o Curt – por um instante, eu jurei que você ia tentar pular nele lá mesmo – o fato dele ter desmaiado no meio da resposta, e sem falar sobre o que você disse para ele... fazia anos que eu não te via agir como um fanboy apaixonado, Brian!" – disse Mandy, rindo do olhar duro que Brian lhe lançava.

"Não houve nada demais no que eu disse para ele." – disse Brian, defensivamente, um rubor se formando em sua face.

"'_Eu queria dizer que acho a sua música o máximo, realmente fantástica, a melhor de todas'._ Brian, nem mesmo se você quisesse você não poderia ter conseguido soar mais como um fanboy do que isso." – Mandy disse, levantando as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

A resposta de Brian foi levantar-se do sofá de uma vez e fazer um gesto muito rude para Mandy com a sua mão, o que só a fez rir; aparentemente, rockstars não estavam a salvo de agirem como fanboys adolescentes.

**Fim**

**N.A.²:** o trecho em itálico no começo é da música "Dirt", do The Stooges. As músicas do The Stooges mencionadas nesse capítulo não pertencem a mim, nem a banda; Rolling Stones também não pertence a mim, e nem Mick Jagger e nem Keith Richards me pertencem também. What a shame.

Reviews com críticas, sugestões, elogios, o que for, serão sempre bem vindas, espero que tenham gostado (:


End file.
